


【柯TJ】Mr.Rogers 番外 吃醋梗？或许？可能会开个野营梗

by Leslie1017



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie1017/pseuds/Leslie1017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>偷偷开个车，正文还没写到。。我太高估自己的速度了，将就看吧。。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【柯TJ】Mr.Rogers 番外 吃醋梗？或许？可能会开个野营梗

**Author's Note:**

> 偷偷开个车，正文还没写到。。我太高估自己的速度了，将就看吧。。

Curtis对多年前TJ和别人约会过耿耿于怀。  
和TJ去电影院，他会想起TJ和女生来过。  
去餐厅，会想象TJ当初和女生吃饭的样子。  
野营，会想起那个试图亲TJ的小子。  
"Curtis，你的牛排快被你切碎了..."TJ弱弱的在旁边提醒。明明是Curtis说今天是521要好好陪他玩，怎么这才中午就这个样子。  
"哦，不好意思。"Curtis装出一副什么都没发生的样子，把牛排放在了一边。  
TJ狐疑的点点头，继续低头吃自己的牛排。Curtis坐在对面盯着TJ吃东西，永远水润的嘴唇一开一合，Curtis忍不住想着每次他们温存的时候，TJ含着他的样子。  
TJ会一边舔弄他，一边用眼神瞟他的表情。每当这时候，Curtis都忍不住想把正在抚摸他的头的手往下压。  
"Curtis？Curtis！"  
"嗯？怎么了，baby？"Curtis沉浸在自己的回忆之中，甚至没听见TJ在叫他。  
"没什么，我吃好了，我们走吧。"  
Curtis点了点头，起身过去拉着TJ的手出了餐厅的门。  
"接下来我们去哪？"  
"电影院。"Curtis说道。今天下午，他要做的事情还多着呢。  
因为是才过午饭的时间，电影院的人还不是很多。Curtis特意买了最后一排靠边的位置，带着TJ早早的进了场。  
他们看的是一部爱情片，当男主角吻上女主角时，TJ扯了扯Curtis的袖子，Curtis也转过去给了他一个吻。  
这个吻渐渐的变了味，两个人越吻越深，唇齿交缠着，谁也离不开对方。  
Curtis本来搂在TJ腰上的手滑下去，伸入TJ衣服下摆，在他的腰窝上一下一下的摸着。慢慢的，他把手伸进了TJ的裤子里。  
"嗯..."因为在公共场合，TJ不敢呻吟出声，只好死死的把自己的头埋在Curtis的胸前。但Curtis却不愿就这样放过他，他把怀里的TJ捞了出来，狠狠的吻着他的嘴唇，手上的动作不停，破碎的呻吟渐渐从TJ口中溢出。  
"嗯...不，不要在这里..."TJ抗议到，但这种抗议听起来却像是在撒娇。  
Curtis把手指轻轻推入TJ仍有些干涩的入口，缓缓的在里面抽插着，"不要什么？"感觉到内部渐渐湿润起来，Curtis伸入了第二根手指。  
"TJ，说出来，不要什么？"Curtis柔声问着，喷出来的热气撒在TJ的脖子上，让TJ呻吟出声。  
"Curtis...不要...不要在这里...我们出去...嗯..."男人的抽插突然变快了起来，TJ的话语变得断断续续。  
Curtis感受到TJ的内部越来越湿润，他分泌的液体甚至弄湿了自己的手掌。  
"TJ，你该叫我什么？"Curtis停止了抽插。  
"Curtis...."TJ感觉自己的身体空虚起来，他不安分的在Curtis的手上扭动起来，收缩着内壁。  
"嗯？"Curtis坏心的猛地把手指送去深处。  
"啊..."TJ的呻吟声埋在了Curtis的胸口，他总感觉有人在看他们。  
"Daddy..."TJ小声说道。  
"大声点，baby."  
"Daddy.."看着怀里的人一副害羞的快哭了的样子，Curtis终于停止了他的捉弄，抱着TJ走出了放映厅。

 

两人在楼梯间迫不及待的吻在了一起，撕扯着对方的衣服。  
TJ将Curtis抵在墙上，笑着贴着他的身体滑了下去。  
"啪嗒。"此刻解开皮带的声音听起来都格外的淫靡。  
TJ拉下Curtis的内裤，男人已经硬的不行，性器就这样直接弹在了他的脸上。  
TJ忍不住吞了口口水，张嘴含住Curtis开始吞吐起来。Curtis下体的毛发蹭在他的脸上痒痒的。  
Curtis一下一下地摸着胯前人的头发，爱人跪在自己面前给自己口交的样子，激起了Curtis最原始的欲望。  
TJ努力的张大自己的嘴把Curtis全部含进去，奈何男人的尺寸太过惊人，他再怎么努力也只能吞入一半。TJ有规律地收缩着，时不时会给Curtis一个深喉，爽的Curtis头皮发麻。  
在TJ又一次深喉之后，Curtis把他从地上拉了起来，压在墙上，用手指抵着他蜜穴的入口。  
身后的那张小嘴收缩着，一开一合，就像在邀请Curtis 赶快进入他似的。  
"嗯...Curtis，快点..."TJ的语气就像在撒娇。  
Curtis忍住直接插进入的冲动，将手指抵了进去。因为之前已经扩张过，很快Curtis三根手指都能在里面抽插自如了。  
Curtis将自己的性器抵在入口处，强忍住冲动，慢慢的进入TJ的身体。  
"嗯..."TJ满足的呻吟出声。在公共场合的结合让他的身体格外敏感起来，Curtis只觉得蜜穴里的嫩肉正死死的包裹住他，不让他动。  
"Baby，放轻松...你这样我动不了。"Curtis安抚着自己的爱人，弯腰下去亲着他的腰窝。  
TJ被他的爱抚弄的渐渐放松起来，迫不及待的扭着屁股想让Curtis快点干他。  
"Curtis...快点..."在这种时候爱人软软的请求就是最好的催情剂。Curtis已按压不住内心的情欲，快速抽插起来。  
"Curtis...慢一点...我会死的。"TJ只感觉快感包围了他。  
"叫我什么？"Curtis把TJ翻了个面，抱了起来，这样能让他进入的更深。  
TJ的腿自然地圈住了Curtis的腰，男人就像打桩机一样地挺动着。"Curtis...嗯啊..."  
"Baby，再想想。"Curtis亲着TJ的眼睛。身下更加用力。  
"Daddy....Daddy！！"男人突然的贯穿让TJ已经忘了自己身处公共场合大声的声音出来。  
恍惚中TJ听见了脚步声——电影散场了。  
"Daddy,有人...嗯啊..."虽说害羞，但TJ还是忍不住自己的呻吟。  
看着男人没有要停的样子，TJ有点慌了。"Curtis...嗯啊...他们...他们会看见的。"  
男人仿佛没听到似的，抽插越发快了起来，他感觉到TJ的的蜜穴分泌体液的越来越多，开始紧缩，Curtis知道TJ快要高潮了。  
他顶住TJ的敏感点使劲研磨着TJ被累积的快感折磨的眼眶通红。  
"Daddy...我不行了...我快死掉了..."  
"嗯啊...Daddy！"TJ在Curtis最后一下顶弄时射了出来，Curtis在TJ高潮的小穴里抽插两下，抱着他，也射了。  
"诶，奇怪，刚刚明明听见这里有声音。"一男一女站在了刚刚Curtis和TJ站的地方，左顾右盼没看见人。  
Curtis还埋在TJ的身体里，TJ感受到身体里进入了一股暖流。Curtis抱着TJ站在拐角处的阴影里，感受着由于紧张而不断收缩的内壁带来的快感，Curtis感觉自己又硬了几分。  
"嗯...."Curtis从TJ身体里拔了出来，TJ敏感的身体因此而呻吟。  
Curtis草草擦拭了一下两人的身体，他帮TJ穿好衣服，抱着他向车走去。

 

第一次开车请多见谅。。剩下的梗慢慢补上来，今天实在是不知道怎么写了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)今天的TJ也是格外的合柯总的口味呢！


End file.
